What Happens in Zanarkand, Stays in Zanarkand
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Firion and Tidus explore the ruins of Zanarkand, but when Jecht makes an appearance; the chase and bashing begins.


**What Happens in Zanarkand, Stays in Zanarkand**

The stone-structured buildings towered over the two adventures below with its neon blue colored lights in Spirian text. One of the two was a native to the ruins, an inhabitant of this great city before it became ruins by the assault of Sin. Under the glowing lights, his blue eyes shined to its radiant glow. A blonde-haired man that wore a yellow, open jacket with patches of white near the left short sleeve and a white hood, while the second side had a type of gauntlet attached to the jacket with a blue shoulder guard. He also wore a padded glove on his left hand.

A type of straps, almost like overalls in dark blackish gray, held his jacket in place from front to back, fastened with a belt around his waist that had a type of carrier-bag attached in the back. His pants were also the same color. On the left pant leg was a red, yellow outlined 'T' based design. His shoes were yellow and black, along with black laces. Even the centerpiece of his silver-made necklace had the same 'T' based design. The second of the two was not from the ruins, but from a distant realm. He carried with him seven to eight weapons, a bow, sword, axe, dagger, and possibly more.

Wearing a light armor-like shirt and pants of a mixture of dark gray and tints of silver and blue, he travels with the blonde closely, hoping not to get lost while traveling through Zanarkand. Underneath the lights of both the texts and Pyre-Flies, his white cape, golden armlets, and multi-colored headband on his silver haired head shined. The blonde was Tidus, an ace Blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes at the city of Zanarkand. The second was Firion, a warrior with mastery of seven to eight weapons from the town of Fynn.

"I miss coming here...Its my home..But yet, ruins.." said Tidus, breaking the silence. "A home is a home...No matter if it is ruins," answered Firion, "So this place used to been a city?"

"Yep..It was a big city, too," answered Tidus. As soon as he finished, a growling sound was heard near the group. Firion armed his bow, but Tidus was the first to find where the sounds originated from. "Oh, boy...Sorry! It was my gut.." Tidus said, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I should of known...Well..Lets set camp here for a bit," said Firion. The two then setted up a make-shift tent and brought out their own supplies they were assigned to carry with them. As soon as the two were finished, Firion had to remove a rock before them, where the firewood was going to be set to cook the food. He struggled to lift and toss the rock with all his strength. Firion tried one more time, but then gave up.

"Here..Let me get that for ya.." said Tidus, knowing that Firion tried his very best. About four to five feet away from the campsite, a tan skinned, shirtless man was kneeling near a lake. Sitting still like a statue, dispite his black, messy hair getting in the way of his vision, he waited to grab hold of a fish swimming by. A red headband was around his forehead that draped down on the right side. A big sword with yellow designs near the hilt and a chain connected to it was nearby, stuck into the ground.

He also wore dark grayish blue shorts with straps on both sides. Somekind of spikes of fabric were connected to the orange red fabric to his shorts. 'Come here, fishy fishy...' the man thought, 'Come here to Jecht..' He bore a tattoo on his torso of the same 'T' based design as Tidus. This man was Jecht, a former Blitzball player in Zanarkand. He also was a former guardian to High Summoner Braska of Spira, and as well as Tidus's father. Jecht waited and waited til the fish swam closer to him, so he could nab it with his bear hands, not wearing his right armed gauntlet.

Tidus struggles to lift the rock, but chuckles about the situation, not fuming about it. It was the typical Tidus Firion knew, always trying to find a way to lighten the mood.

"Hang on...Just one more try..Yeah!" Tidus cheered as he tossed the rock over his head, not knowing it was going to nail his father in the head. The rock flies upward towards the unsuspecting Jecht, then falls on his head.

"Graaahhh! What the...No! There goes my dinner! Darn it!" Jecht roared to himself as the fish swam away. Tidus immediately recognized the cry of pain and slowly turns around, seeing his father a few feet away. "Doh!..What is he doing here?" Tidus panicked.

"Alright! Who threw that at me!" roared Jecht, "Who threw that rock at the great Jecht! Show yourself!" Firion also began to panic.

"You nailed your dad..." whispered Firion. "Duck! He'll see us and we'll get killed!" whispered Tidus. He grabs Firion by his shoulders and drags him behind the stone pillar, hiding from the infuriated Jecht, still searching for those that nailed him with a rock. Jecht looks left, then right.

"Grahh...Come out here and face me, coward!" roared Jecht. He then turns to the campsite, but doesn't see anyone nearby. 'Huh? Is there people over there? Bah..All I care about now is food. Back to fishing; then,' Jecht thought, shrugging to himself and returning to catching a fish. After a few minutes pass, Tidus and Firion slowly rise from their hiding place, wondering if Jecht spotted them.

"Did he see us?" whispered Firion. "He didn't...Thank god. Lets get back to making something to eat, I'm hungry, but we have to wait til he leaves.." answered Tidus. Jecht continues to wait til the fish approaches; then in a stroke of luck and patience, he nabs a unsuspecting fish, bringing it out of the water.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! Gotcha! Who's the stupid one, now?" Jecht mocked the fish, then smacking its head on his sword to kill it for dinner, "Yep...I'm the greatest...Hehehehehe..." He then walks away from the lake with the fish and went to his own campsite, preparing a long awaited dinner.

"Alright...He's gone...Lets get a fish!" said Firion. Both Tidus and Firion rush to the lake and runs to the far side on the left, so Jecht wouldn't spot them, or catches sight of at least one of them, especially Tidus. Casting their lines into the dark water, they waited til a fish got on. If Jecht waited a long time, then so shall they.

"At least its quiet now...We don't have to deal with Jecht, and throw our cares away...This is some exploration trip," said Firion. Tidus nodded in agreement. They continued to wait til each of them catches a fish, then, Tidus gets something on his line.

"Oh...Oh....Oh...I got something.." said Tidus, getting hyped up as each tug from the line was pulling at his pole. He reels back and begins reeling the line in, hoping a good sized fish was on the hook. The tugs became more stronger little by little, causing the Blitzer to get up and begin to use more strength to fight the fish onto shore.

"I think its a fish...I think it is...Its fighting.." said Tidus, excited minute by minute. He then gives one final tug. In a slow moment of suspense; a medium-sized fish flies out of the water onto the shore in front of Tidus, flopping to try to return to the water at any stakes.

"Oh! That's a keeper...Sorry, fish, but your part of this food chain," said Tidus. Firion also gets something on his line as well, fighting on the line. "Looks like I got something, too...It feels like its big.." said Firion. He fights the fish on the line, and after a few minutes of a round of tug of war; Firion wins, pulling in a medium sized fish a little bigger than Tidus's.

"Gotcha...Its huge..Its alittle bigger than yours, but at least we can eat," said Firion. A few hours pass; the two finish cooking the fish on the pan above the fire. Serving an equal amount of fish to each of the two warriors, they each ate their meal, glad that it wasn't as hard as they thought it would be.

"I hope we cooked this right...I am not getting food poisoning," said Tidus. "I hope so, too...I'm not returning to Fynn sick," said Firion. They continue to eat their food til it was all gone. After a few hours pass, they pack up their supplies and prepare to move on with their exploration of the ruins.

"This place is huge..Must be a really big city," awed Firion. Tidus looks around the ground, spotting a hand-sized rock nearby. He picks it up and examines it, tossing it up and down from his right palm. 'Hmm..Its just a rock...Thought it was a relic..Oh, well..' thought Tidus. Unknown to the two, Jecht was nearby, but looking around for another spot to settle down for a bit. Tidus tosses the rock over his head, nailing his father in the right side of his head.

"Graaahhh! What was that?" screamed Jecht. Tidus stood still in panic. Both Tidus and Firion slowly turn around to see Jecht on the ground in agony, but soon they knew it was time to run as the ex-athlete turns to face them.

"What the...?" wondered Jecht, "Kid! You nailed me with that rock earlier and now, didn't you!" Tidus began to panic, but then said, "No I didn't! It was..Uh...It was the fish, yeah...It was a fish!" said Tidus.

"Grrrrr...I'm gonna kill you, brat!" screamed Jecht with fury. Firion and Tidus fled the scene and race away from Jecht, using anything the ruins had to offer to slow the ex-blitzer down. As soon as they were ahead of Jecht, they hide behind a pillar, then a risky plan pops into Tidus's head.

"Hey...I know a risky plan that can get us out of this mess...Do you have that frying pan?" said Tidus. "Yeah...Why?" asked Firion in question, handing him the frying pan.

"I'm gonna knock him out with it...Can you lure my dad this way?" said Tidus. "Oh, gezz...Alright, I'll throw a rock at him," said Firion, now becoming 'bait'. Firion catches sight of Jecht a few feet away and yells out, "Hey! Over here you big idiot!" Firion tosses a rock at Jecht, but it misses.

"Grah! Get back here!" roared Jecht, running after Firion. Firion runs past Tidus and said, "He's right behind me." Tidus waited til Jecht was arriving to the pillar. As soon as Tidus's father was at the right spot, Tidus makes his move and whacks Jecht with the frying pan with extreme force, knocking the warrior on his back in pain.

"Guhh...Ughhh.." groaned Jecht. Tidus knew one whack was not going to be enough to knock Jecht out, so he continues to whack Jecht in the head, til no sound was made and Jecht was completely knocked out. Firion arrives to the scene, then said to Tidus, "Whoa...Man...You really knocked him out.."

"Yup..." answered Tidus. "Hey...Since you knocked him out...I got an idea...Lets rob him while he's asleep," said Firion. A smirk was shown on Tidus's face and immediately searches for anything valuable Jecht carried with him and took it. At this point, he only carried 100 Gil.

"We found 100 Gil...Hey! Lets take his sword!" said Tidus. "Good idea...Guh, its heavy...Lets go!" said Firion, grabbing Jecht's sword and runs with Tidus away from the scene. Five hours pass and Jecht began to stir, sitting up in agony from the pan attack.

"Guh....This just isn't my day...Hey..The 100 Gil I found in the ruins..They're gone!" Jecht said, fully realizing what happened while he was out. "No! My sword! Nooooooo! I was robbed! No one robs the great Jecht! No oneeee!" Jecht's voice echoed through the ruins.

"Uh, oh, looks like my old man's up..." said Tidus, climbing up a ruined building with Jecht's sword on his back. "At least we're extremely far away from him...That's the important thing," said Firion. They continued to navigate the ruins by foot, making sure not to come into contact with Tidus's father, Jecht. Firion scans the area, admiring the view of the ruins that Zanarkand had to reveal.

"Wow...What a view. Hey, Tidus...What made this city ruins?" asked Firion. "Sin...The entity from water. It came to Zanarkand and destroyed it...," answered Tidus. Firion was awed, but kept it to himself. They continued to navigate the ruins on a rock ledge. Jecht was below the ledge, searching for his beloved sword.

'Where is it? Where is it? Where's my sword! Guh huh huh huh huh....' bawled Jecht to himself. Tidus walks through a narrow ledge that was as wide as one person to walk slowly one foot at a time. Firion was in the lead. The ace blitzer quickly and carefully walks through the ledge, but when he walks to the an area that had a artifact vase resting on the ledge, he accidentally nudges it and it fell from its spot. The vase fell and nails Jecht below on the top of his head, causing the ex-athlete to yelp.

"Gah! How many times am I going to get nailed in the head! Huh?" Jecht then by instinct looked up, spotting the two above, "You....! Tidus!"

"Sorry dad!" Tidus cried out, trying to calm Jecht from his rage. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it! Get back here!" screamed Jecht as the two warriors above quickly navigated through the ledge.

"Come on! Lets go!" cried Firion, fleeing into the pillar areas of the Zanarkand Ruins. Tidus follows closely behind. Jecht runs far behind them and notices his sword on Tidus's back. "My sword! You got guts to steal from your own flesh and blood, kid! Give it back!" roared Jecht.

"Tidus!" cried Firion. As soon as the two were hiding, they rested behind the pillar. "Jecht is relentless...Some father you have..." said Firion.

"I know...I think I inherited some of that...We need to get out of here. I guess this is enough adventure for one day, huh?" answered Tidus. "I agree...But we need to deal with him first. How can we take on Jecht?" said Firion. Tidus looked around; then an idea popped into his head.

"I got an idea.." said Tidus. Jecht searches the areas for both Firion and Tidus, as relentless as a bloodhound, honing in on the scent. 'Where are they?...I'm going to strangle that Firion and break all of my kid's bones...I will not let them get away with this...' thought Jecht, finding ways to harm the two in a most severe way possible. Firion sneaks near the area Jecht occupied. Holding a hand-sized rock in his hand, Firion prepared to toss it at Tidus's father. The furious Jecht continued his search, then as soon as his back was turned; Firion threw the rock as hard as he could, nailing Jecht in the back.

"Rahh! I'm going to break your neck!" roared Jecht. He chases after Firion, fueled only by rage. Firion ran as fast as he could and turned to fire arrows at Jecht as soon as he turned around. None of the arrows hitted their mark, but one flew past the left side of Jecht's face, leaving only a cut. 'Grrrrrrr...' the brutal warrior growled to himself. Tidus hears the commotion ahead and begins pushing one of the stone pillars. Firion arrives to the scene.

"I got him in that spot...Lets do this," said Firion, joining the ace blitzer on pushing the pillar. The stone pillar topples on the second, then third, and so on like dominoes. The pillars' path was at Jecht.

"Where is that jerk..No one escapes rom me..No one!" growled Jecht. He then picks up a sound of a falling pillar, but doesn't give it too much thought, but when it was getting louder; Jecht looks up and sees the final pillar he was standing next to topple down on its intended target: Him. "What the...Waaaaahhh!" The pillar falls, entrapping Jecht underneath.

"This is not my day...Guh huh huh huh huh huh huhhhh..." groaned Jecht, crying in pain. Tidus and Firion walk past the scene. Tidus turns to his father and said, "Who's a cry baby now?"

"Shut up...One of these days...." growled Jecht. "I guess we have no need for this sword...Here...You can have this rusty piece of junk back," said Firion, tossing Jecht's sword to him. "It ain't no.....My sword! Oh, I missed you...My sword..." Jecht cooed, hugging his sword as if greeting a long lost friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh, geez...Lets go..." said Tidus. The two immediately left the area and the ruins; leaving Jecht alone with his beloved blade. Wobbling back to his feet, Jecht used his sword as a cane, looking around for a place to rest. It seemed that exploration was alittle too much an adventure for Tidus and Firion, but the two didn't mind at all, for it gave Firion a chance to see a glimpse of where Tidus came from and Jecht as well; with his own two eyes.


End file.
